Don't Mess With Us
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Aicha disses The Shield for the last time..


**This one-shot was requested by AichaCandyLove. I hope everyone enjoys! ;) **

**Warning: Rape, Hate sex, kidnapping, and language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night Smackdown<strong>

Aicha hit Nikki Bella with a superkick. She went for the pin.

_1_

_2_

_3!_

Her music rang throughout the arena. The crowd went nuts.

"Aicha is one step closer to being champion!" JBL exclaimed on commentary.

Her music is cut short when Dean Ambrose, the leader of The Shield, appeared on the tron. The crowd began to boo. The lights dimmed.

"Aicha.." He snapped his fingers. "Up here, sweetheart."

Aicha scowled at the sight of the Shield. She just couldn't stand those cowards..

"You disrespected us.. You challenged us..." He stated.

"You did an injustice!" Seth stated. "You disobeyed us."

"You shouldn't have messed with us.." Roman concluded. The screen went back to normal. The lights came back on.

Aicha rolled out the ring, not intimidated by The Shield's message. She expected them to be angry. It had all started on Twitter..

_AichaWWE Ha! Another three-on-one attack by The Shield. Thats weak. {100k retweets; 50k favorites}_

_AichaWWE Well, maybe they can't fight so they jump lol {102k retweets; 100k favorites}_

Aicha entered the divas locker room. Every diva, even Tamina, looked at her like she was stupid.

"What?"

"Um," Summer rolled her eyes. "You are going to get hurt if you keep testing those... Freaks.."

"Yeah, Aicha. Just leave those guys alone. They're dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Paige stated.

Aicha huffed. "Fine. Whatever."

Aicha had taken an extremely long shower. Smackdown was over and all of the divas were gone. She wrapped her towel around her and headed to the lockers.

Aicha's phone rang and she realized that she had left it in the shower room.

Seth Rollins had slipped into the dressing room while Aicha was showering. He crept out the closet and approached Aicha from behind, placing a cloth over her mouth.

"Hello? Aicha, you there?" Aicha's boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, hung up the phone.

Aicha stopped struggling in Seth's arms...

* * *

><p>Aicha woke up, her arms bound above her head in a dim room. The light were adjust to a very dim setting.<p>

Aicha looked down at the ground, sobbing once she realized she was naked. "I don't want to die..." She mumbled.

Someone chuckled. "We won't kill you, Baby Girl." Aicha's head snapped up. She could see the God-like man, Roman Reigns, who snuck in without making a sound.

Aicha growled. "I want to go. This is kidnap!"

"You can go. Once you pay for disobeying our law."

"Fuck you!" Aicha exclaimed.

"Gladly.." Roman walked over towards Aicha and ran a finger over her nipple. He lazily fondled her breast.

Aicha blushed out of embarrassment. She was chained up, naked, and being fondled by Roman Reigns, a man she hates with a passion. She cried again.

"Stop that! Leave me alone!" She squirmed and Roman continued to molest her. She screamed out in frustration when he tried to finger her. She kicked at him but he caught her legs.

Seth Rollins entered the room. "Roman, we're ready now so-" He grinned when he saw Roman touching on Aicha. "Really?"

Roman cursed at Seth. "Fuck you. Just help me carry her, she likes to kick."

Aicha shouted and hollered as she was transported to a room with a bed. Dean Ambrose was sitting in a chair that was at bedside.

"_Please_, shut the fuck up.. No one can hear you anyway." Dean was becoming irritated.

Aicha was surprised when she wasn't chained again. Seth noticed the look on her face. "If you run, we will catch you anyway."

Roman pinned her down as Seth placed duct tape on her mouth. Seth smirked at her and leaned down to lick her clit. She kicked at Seth and tried to hit Roman; Seth held her thighs open when she tried to close them. He sucked and licked her good. She had stopped struggling and only stared down at him with complete hate.

Seth pulled away and sat up. He licked his lips and switched spots with Roman. Roman went down on her, attacking her lower region with his tongue.

Seth let go of Aicha's arms to unzip his pants and unveil his cock. He moved so he hovered over her chest. He grabbed pinned down both of her arms with one hand. Using his other hand, Seth removed the duct tape and poked her lips with his cock.

"Open up, Aicha." Dean commanded.

She shook her head and Seth forced her jaw apart with his hand. He pushed his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck.." Seth thrusted in and out Aicha's mouth.

Roman's actions had forced an orgasm from Aicha. He chuckled and sat up. "Switch."

He and Seth switched again. Seth thrusted his cock into Aicha, causing her cry out in pain. Her cries were cut short when Roman forced his cock down her throat.

Dean unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock. He stroked it fiercely as Roman fucked Aicha's mouth and Seth fucked her senseless.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Shit. Shit. Fuck!"

Seth forced another orgasm from Aicha. He chuckled. Roman pulled his cock out her mouth. She gagged and coughed. "I hate you. And you. And you."

All three men chuckled. "This is the price you pay, darling." Dean stated. Roman resumed fucking her mouth and Seth thrusted into her pussy more roughly this time. She squealed and squirmed around.

Roman stopped thrusting when he felt Aicha begin to suck his dick. He groaned. "Seth.."

Seth repositioned Aicha so he could fuck her doggy style and Roman could watch her suck his dick.

Seth moaned and thrusted harder. Aicha cried out in pain then surprise as Roman shot his seed down her throat.

Aicha yelped when she heard Seth growl then release his load in her tight pussy. Dean came next.

Aicha panted, "I..I hate you."


End file.
